


Obligate Sugarvore

by CyberNasty



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Food Kink, Light mentions of sex, Like, M/M, Seriously A LOT of Fluff, Stuffing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberNasty/pseuds/CyberNasty
Summary: It was kind of funny, kind of endearing. Mettaton had long canines sharp enough to kill, they definitely wouldn’t have looked out of place in some over the top gory vampire movie. But - Rouxls didn’t think he’d ever seen him eating anything besides sweets. It was like he was an obligate sugarvore - if that was even a thing. Well, if it wasn’t a thing, Mettaton had made it a thing.(Rouxls stuffs Mettaton and it's very loving and cuddly)





	Obligate Sugarvore

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic was an object it would be a very gentle looking squeaky toy that's how soft this is.
> 
> Please do not correct my grammar on Rouxls's dialogue - it's severely broken on purpose.

The collar wasn’t necessary. 

It was, of course, fitting. Being pastel pink with a little heart shaped tag, engraved with those oh-so-signature initials. Said tag hung from the center of a bow, and clinked gently against the little rose gold bell as he chewed. 

It was absolutely unnecessary, but damn if it didn’t look cute.

Mettaton purred - quite literally purred, as apparently that was something he could do - as he lay sprawled across the lap of the Duke of Puzzles. Rouxls Kaard gently stroked the robots hair as he snuggled against him. Mettaton let out an airy giggle at the petting, coiling his arms round and round Rouxls’s chest and smushing his face against his belly, nuzzling there as he let out a contented sigh. And, finally, he swallowed what he had been chewing. Mettaton pushed himself back up, slowly unwrapping his arms from his boy toy, and placing his hands on Rouxls’s lap. He gave the Duke a playful look, wiggling his rear like he was getting ready to pounce. 

“Delicious as always, dear~” he cooed, pressing a kiss to Rouxls’s forehead, not realizing he still had frosting on his lips. When Mettaton pulled back and realized this, he gave a small gasp, cupping his hand over his mouth. “Oh dear - pardon me! I’ve made a mess.” 

Rouxls had hardly noticed it, honestly, “Ah, t-tis fine!” He stammered, admittedly having...gotten distracted by Mettaton’s ass. He wiped off his forehead, clearing his throat. “A-Anothere, I presume?” 

Mettaton hummed and nodded, licking the remains of the last cupcake off his teeth. “Oh, absolutely! Do I look full to you?”

He wasn’t going to say he was finished eating until he was just short of making himself sick, and they both knew that. Rouxls nodded, reaching over to the desk that had been pulled up to the bedside, loaded high with various baked desserts. Which were, of course, all in various shades of pink, and some sprinkled with edible glitter where Rouxls could apply it. (He was slightly surprised at the star’s initial insistence on real glitter, though as if Rouxls “Worm Eater” Kaard could judge odd food tastes, or pica. Eventually, Mettaton had backed down and let Rouxls do what he want with his baking.) Rouxls picked up a strawberry macaron from a tray, turning back to Mettaton - who had been patiently waiting for Rouxls to decide what his next treat was. Mouth opened prettily while his hands rested between his knees, eyes closed so it would be a suprise. 

Kaard had to be careful placing the macaron in Metta’s mouth, the robot wasn’t very - observant. And being made of slime, Rouxls’s fingers weren’t much denser than any of the food he was biting down on. And, apparently, his slime tasted like blueberries and cream, according to Mettaton. Rouxls flinched away immediately once those deadly looking fangs sank into the cookie, and Mettaton once more snuggled down into Rouxls’s lap for more pets. 

This time, he laid face-up, nuzzling his cheek into Rouxls’s thigh as he took his sweet time chewing the macaron. Mettaton always chewed slowly, savoring everything being fed to him. It was no secret he led an extremely hedonistic lifestyle, and in fact had only asked Alphys for the ability to eat for funsies. So he made sure to thoroughly enjoy any and all food he ate - instead of swallowing everything as soon as he could just so he could feel it all in his belly. And while, of course, he did love the feeling of overfullness, the sensation of calming pressure in his guts, making him feel contented, sleepy, even more cuddly than usual. It was especially fantastic when his tummy was being rubbed and he was being kissed, just to top all those wonderful sensations off. But - what’s a climax without a satisfying exposition? 

Rouxls already had the next treat ready when Mettaton opened his mouth again. Thankfully for Rouxls’s fingers and the unique anxiety around them in proximity of Mettaton’s teeth, Rouxls could use a fork this time. Because the next item was a slice of pink velvet cake. (Which, honestly, Kaard hadn’t even known was a thing prior to these sessions.) Mettaton made sure to lick everything off the fork as bites were placed in his mouth. After a moment, Rouxls decided to sit the plate down next to him, freeing up a hand to rub at Mettaton’s throat. He worked his fingers under the collar to rub at a sweet spot there. Mettaton started purring again, pressing into the touches, kissing at the part of Rouxls’s arm that covered his face. 

“My, I don’t even have to swallow on my own anymore, then, do I?” Mettaton laughed, cuddling up to Rouxls’s arm, trapping it there momentarily in an embrace. He squished his cheek against Rouxls’s forearm - his cheeks were surprisingly soft and squishy, Rouxls had learned before hand. Though he couldn’t quite imagine why or how, considering the sides of his face were lined with vents. Maybe eating sweets this much did affect his body in some way? Which...didn’t make sense, like at all, but it wasn’t as if Rouxls had a better answer. 

So, instead of answering, Rouxls pet his hair again. Tangling his fingers in the (again, suprisnlgy) soft length. The texture reminded him of very, very soft doll hair...maybe it actually was doll hair. 

“I-If thou wisheth?” Rouxls asked, unsure if Mettaton was being serious or not. 

In return, the robot giggled again. He rubbed his cheek more against the slime’s arm, purring up a storm. “Ohh - wouldn’t that just be the ideal, darling? I just lay there and you do all the work? Move my jaw for me, pet my throat.” He hummed in thought. “We’ll keep that one in mind for another night, mkay?” 

He wiggled out of his position to reach over Rouxls’s arm, grabbing another one of those macarons. He paused when he noticed something off about it, and examined the cookie briefly. And then he cooed, “Aw! Babe, you didn’t tell me they were heart shaped!"

Rouxls laughed a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck now that his arm had been freed. “I-I bethought thou wouldst liketh it-” 

Rouxls cut himself off with a squeak when Mettaton grabbed his face, planting kisses all over where his nose would be if he had one. “They’re adorable! I love them!”

Rouxls blushed a deep blue, face now covered in black lipstick. His shocked expression slowly wobbled into a shy grin. “T-thou’re adorable.” 

Mettaton backed up, cupping both hands over his mouth as he laughed again. “Aww!”

The bot decided to pull the whole tray into his lap, nibbling at the macarons, and paying little attention to Rouxls as he finished them off. Rouxls took the time to admire the way his mouth worked around the cookies - it was kind of funny, kind of endearing. Mettaton had long canines sharp enough to kill, they definitely wouldn’t have looked out of place in some over the top gory vampire movie. But - Rouxls didn’t think he’d ever seen him eating anything besides sweets. It was like he was an obligate sugarvore - if that was even a thing. Well, if it wasn’t a thing, Mettaton had made it a thing. Actually...Rouxls leaned forward, pulling up the edge of Mettaton’s lip to closer examine those fangs. Mettaton didn’t seem to mind much, simply raising his brow as Rouxls ran his thumb down the length of the sharp tooth.

“Something wrong, darling?”

Rouxls hummed, pulling his hand away. He hovered for a minute, before booping Mettaton on the nose, tsking. “All this sugar ist bad for thou teeth.”

Mettaton smirked, “Oh? Is that all?” He tilted his head, pouting over dramatically. “Well - you’re the one making me eat all this. I guess you’ll have to pay my dentist, then!”

It was Rouxls’s turn to grin, “To beeth quite honest, Alphys shouldst starteth charging thou for all thy repairs…”

Mettaton huffed, stuffing the last of the macarons in his mouth and laying back into the pillows of the bed. “You’re ruining the mood, honey. You’re not supposed to talk about my mom during sex."

“Ah, oft courseth. Apologies, apologies.” Rouxls blushed again, picking up another slice of cake. Now that Mettaton was laying down, Rouxls straddled his hips so he could more easily feed him. Mettaton’s belly had started to round out, and pressed against Rouxls’s crotch as he settled himself. Rouxls didn’t actually have any genitals, (again, slime), usually he wore a strap on when they actually fucked. Or in the very, very,  **_very_ ** rare occasions Mettaton topped, his dick easily slid into the slime between his legs. Scissoring was also an option. (Considering they were both bottoms, had to be creative). But, even without any genitals, his crotch area was sensitive. Rouxls bit his lip as he grinded gently into Mettaton’s belly, the robot whined softly in response, pressing a hand into his cheek.

“Well, looks like  _ someone’s _ frisky!” He laughed, panting slightly. “I’m not full yet though, soo~ don’t get too distracted, dear.” 

Rouxls nodded, once more feeding the cake into Mettaton’s mouth forkful by forkful. Mettaton made a show of finishing off the cake, just like he made a show of everything. He kept his lips wrapped around the fork until Rouxls pulled it out, and then chewed slowly, finally opening his mouth back up for more, and licking off his fangs as he did so to make sure he had swallowed it all. Ugh - he was so damn  _ pretty. _

More and more sweets were stuffed into Mettaton’s eager mouth. When Rouxls had a free hand, he rubbed down the other’s torso. Trailing down his chest and resting on his belly. He rubbed circles into it, and pressed lightly. The pressing caused Mettaton to hiccup and groan, bringing his hands down to rub at his belly himself.

“O-oh my…” he breathed, looking at Rouxls with literal hearts in his eyes, his pupil shape had changed. “I might be reaching my limit, darling dear.”

Rouxls teasingly lifted another cupcake toward Mettaton’s mouth, “Art thou sure…?”

Mettaton pressed a finger to his lips, humming to indicate he was thinking about it. “Ohhh, I suppose I could go for a little longer.”

Rouxls knew he was going to say that, he smiled. So they continued, even though Mettaton was starting to slow down, clearly struggling to swallow. It wasn’t like he hurt - it’d suck if he was programmed with the ability to get a bellyache from eating too much. He might puke if he was stuffed too full, but that’s about it. So, no, it wasn’t really a bellyache causing him to have difficulty swallowing but - his body could only store so much food in him at one time. And at some point would try to force him to start rejecting more food. Mettaton turned his face away when offered another bite of cake, making a soft noise to indicate he didn’t want anymore. Finally, he was full. 

Rouxls had at some point leaned over Mettaton completely, chin resting against the apex of his belly as he brought food to Mettaton’s face. At the refusal, Rouxls set down the dish he had been holding, pushing it toward the side of the bed so one of them wouldn’t roll over on it and make a mess. Mettaton looked up at him with a dreamy expression as Rouxls pushed himself up to sit on his knees, gently placing his hands on the robot’s belly. He definitely looked significantly chubbier now, Rouxls didn’t quite understand the logistics of it (and, to be honest, neither did Mettaton). But, his belly and thighs were significantly rounded, soft to the touch, and squished pleasantly. Mettaton moaned softly as Rouxls rubbed along his belly, trailing down to squeeze his hips, deliging in how his fingers sunk into the rubber-coated robo-gel.

Mettaton looked soft, sleepy, round and...very huggable. The extra pudge made him look like the most cuddly thing alive. Considering all of those sweets was contained in layers of silicone gel and very soft rubber, when it was forced to stretch out he just became very round and chubby. Like - a teddy bear! A not fluffy teddy bear, but just as, if not more, cuddly. But, unfortunately, the extra pudge would be converted into battery fuel eventually. So they both had to enjoy it while it lasted. 

Rouxls lowered himself down, using the bot’s soft tummy as a pillow. “Thou’re so cute.”

“Aren’t I just?” Mettaton cooed back, having to stifle a burp the pressure on his belly forced out of him. “Oh, goodness, pardon me!”

Rouxls didn’t mind, turning his head to press a kiss to his tum. And then just snuggled back down, sighing as he pressed his face into the squishy surface. They stayed like this for a while, with Mettaton soaking up being the center of attention. Of course, he was always the center of attention. But when he was with Rouxls...it was more special, intimate, significant. He wanted to feel this way all the time. But - of course, as Mettaton’s body started to get to work on processing all of what had been stuffed into him, the rest of him became rather fatigued.

“Hun.” Mettaton said, reaching down and brushing his fingers through Rouxls’s hair. The Duke looked up, droopy eyes making it clear he was starting to nod off as well. “Come up here.”

Roulxs did as he was told, pushing himself upwards so he was laying next to Mettaton on the (frankly, ridiculous amount of) pillows. Mettaton trailed his hands on Rouxls’s back, and lightly squished the darkner against him, nuzzling into his shoulder. Rouxls always felt slightly cold to the touch, like a chilled glass of water - admittedly, it was oddly pleasant. Mettaton started purring again, kissing Rouxls’s neck. “Thanks, doll. I think I’m too sleepy to go further tonight. Ohhh, I’m so sorry, darling.”

Rouxls wrapped is weirdly lanky body around Mettaton’s slightly smaller one, but - as usual, he let Mettaton dictate the embrace. Mettaton was the one who was huge on cuddling, it was the one thing he demanded control over. Usually he just let Rouxls take the reigns and do whatever he wished, trusting the darkner knew he was very gentle and expected to be treated like a prized doll. Rouxls pet Mettaton’s back, stopping short of his ass - as much as he’d like to, he had just said he was tired. He could respect that. 

“Tis quite alrighte.” Rouxls replied. “Doth thou needeth thy charging cable?”

Mettaton laughed, patting his belly. “Oh, sweetheart, I don’t think I’m going to need it for a good long while! But, thank you for thinking of me~ You’re so sweet.” 

“Now, it’s sleepy time. Good night, Rouxls!” And, as if a switch had been flipped, Mettaton had tangled himself against Rouxls, and the soft sound of standby fans became the only noise to fill the room. 

Rouxls went limp as he tried to relax as well, continuing to rub Mettaton’s back for a moment. When Rouxls decided to finally settle down to sleep, he ran his hand up to settle on the back of Mettaton’s head. His eyes widened when his hand brushed up against a foreign object.

Shit, they’d forgotten to take the collar off. 


End file.
